An Open Letter to the Victorious Cast
by that-gay-girl
Summary: This is an open letter that I wrote to the cast when I found out they were cancelling the show.


Even though you all may not see it, I just had to get this letter out there. It just hit me that Victorious is ending, and will not be returning to grace the screens of millions of home TVs. I never thought any television show, nonetheless a kid's show, could have such a huge impact on my life. I _hated _this show so much, that when my sister first showed it to me I went out of my way to delete the episodes she would record on the DVR. If anyone ever told me I would be sitting here, bawling in front of a computer screen typing out a letter to the cast of the show that was the current target of my hatred, I probably would've falcon punched them.

Before I was introduced to this show, I was a bad kid. I mean, bad. I hated everyone, I was trying to grow up too fast, and I was having a lot of problems that I was too young to handle. I didn't want to deal with any of those problems, so I turned to alcohol and sex. Long story short, it blew up in my face, I lost most of my friends, my reputation was chiz, and I was on lockdown. So I then turned to suicide. After a long while of feeling sorry for myself and contemplating death, I looked up and saw two female characters sitting at a sushi bar, on a date. I was intrigued, and kept watching the show from that point on. That was it. I was hooked. My addictive personality took this show and made it my new, _obsession_, for lack of a better word.

It was the only thing that I ever became addicted to that made me a better person.

Every character on that show, I saw as a part of me that I had destroyed.

Sikowitz was my weird, off the wall spontaneous side that I tried to hide so I could fit in.

Robbie was my socially awkward inner nerd that I would usually kill after a few drinks, but he showed me that awkward is adorable and hilarious.

I would always lust after a bunch of different people and never settle down with one person, but Beck was my faithful side that only had eyes for whomever was my current love, no matter who else decided to interfere.

Andre was my musical side that had faded as I worsened, but he inspired me to get back to my guitar, and master my instrument so that I might too make awesome music and inspire some other lazy kid to better themselves one day.

Trina was the side of me that would fail at every. single. thing I would try to do, but yet she never stopped trying and was resilient. No matter how many times she was pushed to the side, told that nobody liked her, how she had no friends, she still continued being Trina. She gives me hope to keep trying for my dreams, no matter how unlikely my chances are.

Cat, oh Cat. Cat was never a Debbie Downer for more than 30 seconds at most. She always had a huge childish smile plastered on her face, and she represents the child in me that I lost touch with, the innocence that I let become tainted with impurity in the throes of popularity and warped my outlook of the world to this cold, dark, unforgiving place that only wants to see you fail. Needless to say I learned my lesson from the bubbly Cat Valentine, and I now see the world through a pair of pink cupcake shaped goggles that only she could've designed for me.

Tori Vega, she represents the side of me was too shy to first try out for the school of my dreams, and I let the opportunity slip away from me because I thought I wasn't good enough. She showed me basically what my life could've been had I tried out and followed through. She met amazing friends who helped her become the amazing person that she ended up becoming, and she's on the fast track to becoming a huge pop star. This year, I'm trying out for that preforming arts school everyone told me that I wasn't good enough to attend. I hope to prove them wrong.

Jade. Jade is a fickle character for me, because she portrayed my bad side, but she showed me the good side of my bad side. The part that didn't care what anyone thought of her, and was whoever she wanted to be that day. She was the most important one, for me, because she helped me embrace my sexuality. I realised that I didn't need the approval of my peers or my family to be whomever made me happy, or in this case be with whomever made me happy.

I know it's long, and I'm sorry for that, but I didn't know any other way to get my point across. You guys saved my life, and I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you all. Even now, in the end, you guys are helping me deal with my first big loss. If something that gave me this many feelings happened to me just a few months ago, that would've been enough to push me off of the edge. But now, in my present state of mind, it has just made me a stronger person.

Thank you for everything, and I wish you great luck in your careers and future lives.

(P.S. I've adopted Jade's wardrobe. It's just absolute perfection.)

* * *

**Hi guys! Please help me out here. I want to get the cast to read this only because I want them to know just how much they made a difference in my life. Please tweet to them with a link to the tumblr that hosts the letter (since they probably won't open a FanFiction link) this tumblr only has one post, and it's the letter. Thanks, **

**that-gay-girl**

**Edit: sorry forgot to include the link to ( alettertovictorious . tumblr . com ) sorry, fanfiction . net doesn't allow me to post links in stories (for some reason)**


End file.
